


Jumpsuit

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Other, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You steal Bo's signature look.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Jumpsuit

Bo stood in the garage over a car, in the middle of stripping it for parts. It was one of the few ways the Sinclair boys kept money flowing to pay for electricity and food. The car was a ’96 Saturn, and even its parts wouldn’t get a lot of money due to how outdated the car was. 

He couldn’t find his jumper that morning, so instead of his usual get-up he was wearing jeans and a flannel. You’d giggled when you saw him in the kitchen, saying that he finally looked like a proper country boy. 

He wiped off his forehead, glaring down the old car. Why couldn’t anyone rich ever make their way through Ambrose? Maybe then they’d actually make enough money to not eat Lester’s roadkill.

“Bo?” You called.

“Yeah?” He grunted, his head still under the hood. 

“How do I look?” You asked, walking over to the car.

Bo shook his head, tugging at a part that he’d loosened, but it wouldn’t come out. It wasn’t even attached to anything anymore, but it wouldn’t come out. It was stuck on something. “Probably the same as every day.” He replied absentmindedly.

“Bo, please look at me.” You said.

Groaning, Bo straightened, turning to you. “What’s so damn imp-…” His words died on his lips when he saw you.

You were leaning on the doorframe, mimicking Bo’s famous door lean. You were wearing his jumpsuit, and you were completely swimming in it. The pants and sleeved were rolled up so it wouldn’t look so huge, and for extra measure you had swiped one of his hats as well.

You cocked an eyebrow, smirking in the same way he always did.

Bo’s surprise quickly turned to want as he took in the sight of you in his clothes.

“Well well well.” He purred, straightening up and shoving his hands in his pockets. “Now what do we have here.”

You tried to keep the smirk on your face, but it was quickly trying to turn into a smile. You bit the inside of your cheek to control your expression. “Heard someone was havin’ car troubles, and bring a good Christian man I figured I’d lend a hand.” You imitated his drawl, quoting something you’d heard him say to a victim once that had almost made you laugh out loud at the time.

He chuckled, sauntering over and leaning over you, putting his hand on the door frame by your head. “You heard right, I’m havin’ a hell of a time.”

You couldn’t help it; you giggled and looked away, unable to take the role play seriously. Bo chuckled as well, looking you up and down.

“And here I thought I was gonna have a bad day.” He grinned, reaching out and hooking his fingers in your pocket, pulling you closer to him. “You fixed that mighty quick.”

Smiling, you rested your hands on his chest. “Well, I was going to do the laundry today, but I didn’t feel like it.”

“Thank god for that.” He grinned, grabbing the bill of your hat and taking it off your head, putting it on top of the hat he was already wearing, making you laugh.

“Nice look.” You smiled.

“Same to you, but there’s one thing I’d change.” Bo grabbed the zipper of your jumpsuit, pulling it down to the bottom, exposing your whole chest.

You resisted the urge to cover yourself, smirking up at him. “I knew this would be a good idea.”

“And why’s that?” Bo mumbled, nuzzling his face in your neck. 

You pressed your lips to his ear, smirking as you whispered, “I knew you were just narcissistic enough to want to have sex with yourself.”


End file.
